underneath the mistletoe
by RainbowStarcoin
Summary: Klaine has an argument about Blaine texting Sebastian. Kurt is angry and doesn t want to forgive Blaine just yet. Klaine cuteness! Set in the christmas episode in season 3.


Hey guys, so here´s as promised the short KlaineChristmasOneshot. I hope you enjoy. As always please note English is not my first language!

Disclaimer: Glee is property of Fox and so are it´s characters.

* * *

"Kurt, stop! How long are you going to ignore me? I´ve said I´m sorry a million times." Blaine says grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulder.

"Well, you still haven´t deleted him and told him not to contact you anymore." Kurt replies folding his arms in front of his chest and giving Blaine his best diva glare.

"Kurt, I can´t just block someone or not reply to his texts anymore. That would be unkind and a Warblers first priority is to be kind. Always." Baine says trying to soothe the boy standing opposite him.

"Firstly you are not a Warbler anymore Blaine Anderson and secondly you can block someone when he´s a complete asshole, who won´t take "no" for an answer! Because seriously Blaine even you can´t be blind enough to think that he just wants to be friends. When actually he wants you to be his… his… boy-toy!" Kurt almost screams getting weird looks from the people passing by. Blaine tries to hide the grin forming behind his lips, but the amused gleam in his eyes gives him away.

"Wait, so you think that´s funny? I´m not joking Blaine Anderson. That guy he´s using you…" Kurt says agitated.

"I think I can take care of myself." Blaine says interrupting his boyfriend with an amused smile on his lips.

"I´m not sure you can otherwise you wouldn´t be texting someone as self-centred, egoistic and narrow-minded as Sebastian." Kurt says throwing his arms in the air to mark his words.

"Do I detect jealousy?" the younger boy asks smirking.

"No." Kurt snaps blushing. "I´m not jealous. I´m just saying that he´s an idiot and you shouldn´t text him anymore. I´m trying to protect you here, Blaine." He continues visibly enraged.

Blaine grins and leads Kurt by his sleeve into a nearby class room shutting the door behind him carefully.

"It´ very honourable of you that you want to protect me, but there´s only one boy I need to be protected from, because he´s got me wrapped around his little finger like candyfloss." Blaine says coming closer with every word, so that by the end of his sentence he´s invading Kurt´s personal space forcing the latter to back up further.

"Your Charm-Attack won´t help you now Anderson. I still haven´t forgiven you." Kurt says breathing heavier now influenced by how close his boyfriend is getting. In his mind Kurt has forgiven Blaine ages ago, but he doesn´t have to know that quite yet and therefore Kurt puts him on the rack a little while longer.

Blaine tries his puppy dog eyes. "Not working." Kurt say trying to remain angry looking, but now Blaine is the one who´s losing his patience.

"Seriously Kurt. You´re the only one. I don´t want anything from Sebastian I don´t even like him that much and even if he does like me. I´m with you and he has no chance at all to ruin this." Blaine says gesturing between them to underline what he means with "this".

"But…I…You…" Kurt stammers. Blaine puts a finger on his boyfriend mouth urging him to be silent.

"I won´t delete him Kurt, okay? It´s Christmas time there´s no room for hate and who knows what he´s been through that made him… yeah I admit it… a bit… difficult to like." Blaine says stroking Kurt´s cheek still standing uncomfortably close.

Kurt nods. "You´re right."

"So, I am forgiven?" Blaine asks smiling and putting his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Not quite." Kurt grins.

"Wow, you really do need a lot of convincing." Blaine sighs. "But you should really kiss me right now, because everything else would be bad luck." He continues. Kurt looks at his boyfriend questioningly.

"Look up." Blaine whispers. Over them a pretty branch of mistletoe is tangling from the ceiling. And now Kurt understands what Blaine intended to do invading his personal space all the time forcing him to back up.

"You planned this…" Kurt whispers.

"Did it work?" Blaine asks grinning. Kurt pauses and looks at his boyfriend calculating. Then he nods enthusiastically and takes Blaine´s head into his hands kissing him passionately.


End file.
